


A Good Day

by ROCfan74



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Violence, One Shot, Senseless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROCfan74/pseuds/ROCfan74
Summary: Suvi's in a good mood, but an incident in the science lab almost ruins it.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot.  
> Thank you The_Anwarrior for beta-reading again :-)

It was going to be a good day. Suvi knew it. She strolled along the common area of the Nexus, humming a song. It was early in the morning and there were hardly any people around. A lot of work was waiting for her at the science lab, but she didn’t care. She just felt good today.

Almost six months had passed since Sara had returned to her after she had thought for a whole year that she was dead. They were living together in Suvi's apartment which was big enough for the both of them. Everything was perfect. The only downer however was Sara’s work schedule at Nexus security. She often had to do night shifts and work on weekends which left little time they could spend together. Sara had promised to talk to Kandros about it- it couldn't go on like this. 

Yesterday had been the first evening in three weeks and it was beautiful.   
Sara had cooked dinner: Chicken in white wine sauce. It had been delicious and Suvi was glad Sara was such a good cook, because she wasn’t very fond of cooking.   
They had then watched a romantic comedy called “Imagine Me and You”- a classic from the 21st century. Suvi couldn’t count anymore how often she had already seen it, but she loved the movie. It had been the first time for Sara. Suvi could tell from Sara’s reaction that she loved it as well.   
The sex afterwards had come natural as always. They had this strong connection that made other people jealous. It never got boring. They tried different things, always making sure of consent. When they fell asleep, exhausted, Sara was spooning Suvi, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Sara had already left for work when Suvi woke up. She had prepared her breakfast though and Suvi had smiled reading the little note on the fridge: _‘Love you. xxx’  
_The redhead made a mental note to call Sara later. Maybe they could have lunch together.

Yes, it definitely was going to be a good day. Suvi was nearing the science lab when she suddenly heard a loud noise from inside. _‘That’s odd,’_ she thought since she was always the first one to come to work. She frowned and already wanted to open the door when she also heard voices now.

“Give us the money bitch,” an angered male voice said.

“Please, I don't have it.” That was Anya and she sounded terrified.

Suvi glanced around, but couldn't see anyone. She had to make a decision and quick. She pushed the button and entered the lab. When she spotted Anya leaning against her desk and two men standing in front of her she took all her courage and asked: “What's going on?” She was scared and her heart was beating fast, but she had to help her workmate and friend.

One of the men, a big guy, came over and glared at her. “That's none of your business. If you know what's good for you, you get outta here and keep your mouth shut.”

Anya looked at Suvi with pleading eyes. “Please do as he says.”

Suvi pondered about what to do. She couldn't just leave Anya with these men. She took a deep breath. “Leave her alone,” she demanded feeling her veins pulse against her skin.

The man shook his head in disbelief. “What'd you say?”

Suvi tried to stand as upright as possible hoping to radiate at least a bit authority. It was futile and Suvi knew it the second she felt his hand in her face. She had never been beaten before and she went down with a burning pain in her cheek. She felt dizzy. She rubbed her cheek and only now tasted the blood in her mouth. She carefully brought a finger to her lower lip and winced when she touched it. 

The man laughed. “You should’ve listened to her.”   
  
Suvi wasn’t sure what it was- the man's mocking laughter or Anya’s crying, but she felt an incredible anger rise inside. She slowly stood up, her knees still weak, but she managed to stand. She glared at the man. “Leave her alone,” she repeated.   
  
“You really are a feisty little thing,” the man remarked grinning. “And quite cute too,” he added while letting his eyes wander over her body.   
  
“Don’t you dare,” Suvi replied with her Scottish accent that was even more prominent now.   
  
The man looked over his shoulder to his friend who was still standing in front of Anya. “Did you hear that? She’s threatening me.” He laughed. Facing Suvi again he made a step towards her. “Be careful, girl.”   
  
It was a decision made in a split second as she took all her strength and kicked the man in the crotch. He screamed with pain and fell to his knees. “You fucking bitch!” he yelled at her.   
  
Anya used the distraction to push the security button under her desk and pull a gun from the drawer. When the other man saw the gun he started running and left the science lab without his friend who was still kneeling on the ground with a pain stricken face.   
Anya walked over to Suvi who was shaking. “Are you alright?” she asked and Suvi nodded.   
“Security will be here soon. We should secure him.”   
  
“Get up,” Suvi ordered while Anya held the gun at him. “Slowly,” she continued as the man stood up. He wasn’t able to stand upright and he had tears in his eyes. “Over there,” Suvi said gesturing to her desk in the corner of the lab. He did as he was told.   
  
“Sit down!” When he sat down on the chair she ordered him to put his hands behind his back. She didn’t think she would use them for anything other than what she normally used them for, when she pulled the handcuffs from the drawer of her desk.   
Anya looked at her with big eyes. Suvi shrugged and made sure the man couldn’t escape.   
  
“That should do,” she said and walked to the other side of the room. She gestured Anya to come with her.   
  
“Why on earth do you have handcuffs in your drawer?” Anya whispered, but she knew the reason the moment Suvi looked at her with a telling expression on her face. Anya’s face dropped. “You didn’t. Not here.” Suvi nodded and Anya laughed.   
  
“What did these guys want from you?” Suvi changed the subject.   
  
Anya sighed. “Money.” Suvi’s questioning look told her to elaborate. “It’s stupid, really. I was at a friend’s party and they played that game Quasar and I actually won a few credits.”   
  
Suvi was listening carefully, but she also glanced at the man once in a while.   
  
“I really wanted to stop playing,” Anya continued. “But these guys came over and told me to go on, because I could win even more. But I didn’t and soon I had to lend money from them.”   
  
Suvi rolled her eyes. “That’s the oldest trick, Anya. The machine was probably manipulated. They let you win first and then you will lose until you’re out of money and have to ask them for money. As soon as you owe them they can use you however they like.”   
  
Anya bent her head. “I know and I feel terrible.”   
  
“It’s ok,” Suvi replied pulling her into a hug. “Just don’t go to that friend anymore,” she added gesturing quotation marks when she broke the hug. Anya nodded.   
  
The door of the science lab suddenly slid open and Sara, followed by Kandros rushed in. Sara’s eyes darted around searching for Suvi. When she saw her she ran towards her.   
  
“Suvi,” she whispered, taking her into her arms. “I was worried. We got the alarm and came here as fast as possible.”   
Only now did she see Suvi’s red and swollen cheek and bloody lip. “What happened? Who did this to you?”   
  
“I’m alright, Sara.” Suvi tried to calm her girlfriend, but Sara was furious.   
  
“I’m gonna kill whoever did this to you. Tell me, who was it?”   
  
Suvi pointed to the tied man in the corner.   
  
“Suvi’s already taken care of him,” Anya announced with pride in her voice.   
  
Sara frowned and looked at Suvi questioningly. Suvi just shrugged.   
“This needs to be taken care of,” she said when she studied Suvi’s face. “Let’s get you to the med bay.”  
  
“No,” Suvi protested. “I’d rather just go home if that’s ok.”   
  
Sara thought about it for a minute, looking at Suvi’s lip again. It didn’t look like it had to be stitched and so she agreed.   
  
Kandros who was watching the two sighed. “It’s ok, Ryder. Go and take the day off. She needs you.”   
  
“Are you serious?” Sara couldn’t believe it.   
  
“If you ask again I’ll take it back,” he laughed. “I’ll take care of that guy.” He glanced at the man.

Suvi looked at Anya with a questioning face. She felt guilty leaving when she was still here, but when Anya noticed her expression she signaled her that it was okay.  
  
“Let’s go,” Sara said in a low voice and the two women left the science lab arm in arm.

* * *

Ten minutes later Suvi sat on the bed in their bedroom holding a cool pack against her cheek. Sara came from the kitchen with a bowl and a cloth in her hand. She sat beside her girlfriend and put a finger under her chin to turn her head a little.   
  
“Your lip looks nasty,” she remarked damping the cloth. She slowly brought it to Suvi’s swollen, bloody lip. Suvi winced when the cloth made contact with the sensitive skin. “I’m sorry.” Sara could feel Suvi’s pain. “What happened?” She wanted to know while trying to remove the already dried blood from Suvi’s lip.   
  
“Anya owed them money,” Suvi answered and Sara stopped for a minute. “She couldn’t pay them and so they threatened her.”   
  
Sara put the cloth into the bowl again. “But how did you… that guy was big.”   
  
Suvi sighed. “I don’t know. My mood was so good this morning and then he hit me and leered at me and I got very angry.”   
  
“What did you do?”   
  
Suvi tried a smile, but it hurt too much. “I kicked him in his balls.”   
  
Sara gasped. “No!”   
  
The redhead nodded. “Yes.”   
  
Sara laughed. “Suvi Anwar you are a BADASS.”   
  
Suvi also laughed, but regretted it instantly. “Ouch.”   
  
Sara put the bowl with the cloth on the table.  “I’m so proud of you, Suvi.”   
  
Suvi couldn’t help blushing. “To be honest I’m proud of myself, too.”   
  
Sara kissed her on the unhurt cheek. “You should be.” Ryder’s omni-tool suddenly beeped and Kandros appeared on screen.   
  
“Ryder, I just wanted to let you know that we caught the other guy when he wanted to leave the Nexus. Dr. Griffin went home as well. She seems to be doing fine.”   
  
“Thank you, Kandros,” Sara said. Her boss nodded and the screen went black.   
  
Suvi was glad to hear that Anya was alright. She wanted to talk to her as soon as she was able to work again.   
  
Sara put her hands around her girlfriend’s waist. “So, what are we going to do today?”   
  
Suvi didn’t know, but whatever it was, she was sure that it was going to be good.


End file.
